Solita
Solita (real name: Sofia Xochitl Marquez) is the female main protagonist of The Haunted World of Solita. Biography Solita is the younger sister of Anita Marquez and lives in a abusive family household with her mother and demon stepfather. She is always compared to her mother, who is a drunken insane jerk and is tomboyish compared to her feminity.Solita is very good at home skills. Solita is very traditional, sentimental, has a love of comfort, and will often play the guitar and singing much to her enemies' dismays. She disliked that place but later liked that place, although she often gets into situations where she has to meet them.Despite her cuteness and beauty, Solita is portrayed as a creepy girl by her eccentric personality and her gothic subculture.In the tv series'',Solita was sheltered from the outside world at a young age. When she falls into Raicilla, she promptly meets Nudillos and Sunshine Santos.In Chapter 4,She and Nudillos adopts a half Mexican half Dominican baby girl named Cece Cortes-Vazquez,but Cece's foster parents are trying to ruin their relationship, so now they are entering Cici into the beauty pageant. Appearance Solita has dark brown and black hair in pigtails. Upon occasion Solita will let her hair down from the pigtails and when she does her hair is shorter than her father but longer than her sister and mother.In the tv series,Solita has a Mesoamerican look, which relates to her ancestor, being based on a Mesoamerican deity. Solita has black hair with three red pigtail holders,but covered by her red cat hat.Solita has pale skin and appears to wear the same hat as her ancestor.In the pilot episode,She wears a dark green-blue dress with a lighter turquoise trim, with pink striped pants, a spider necklace and black shoes. Personality Sofia, or as everyone calls her because of her stupid, malévola, older Laurie Forman-like sister, Anita, "Solita." She is portrayed as the stereotypical friendly, naive, quiet, good-natured, extremely cute, and innocent character. Solita is quiet, gentle, easily scared, tends to dream a lot, never angry, and thinks a lot about things. She always is calm, likes a good conversation, friendly, and will never upset her friends since she strongly hates conflict. Sometimes, her naivety, kindness, and shyness can make her an easy pushover.In the tv series,Solita is portrayed as a very shy person. She was thought to be a "monster" because of her hat, but she is really a shy person. She was scared when Nudillos is chasing her and had never seemed to have a friend before, because of her scary hat, but then she made friends with Nudillos. Trivia * According to the artwork, there are a bunch of drawings of Solita being slightly older in her early works; but the final designs were later confirmed that Solita would be a child. * According to Sandra Equihua (Solita's voice actor), Solita is goodness and pureness incarnated - unfortunately with the side-effect of having brain capacity of a 3-year-old (while technically age 12). * Solita bears a virtual resemblance to Sammy/Samey from ''TDPI. The two have shoulder length hair, both lost their fathers, are very timid/shy, and learn to stand up for themselves. * In the episode "Chapter 1", Nudillos thought that dresses are for sissies. Solita (cluelessly) agreed, yet Solita wears a dress in every episode so far. * She can sleep in a red nightgown, as seen in "Chapter 2." Despite this,Solita is wearing a black nightgown. Eight years after her old neighbor's cruelty to animals, she still looks the same when Solita was 8 years old in "Chapter 6." * In the Pilot,Nudillos learns that Solita's life as a alpha perra isn't as luxurious as he thought. * Solita's voice is similar to Scardelita Sanchez from The Book of Life,because of her red hat and she is voiced by the same actress. * Many fans originally thought Solita was a male, but it's now proven Solita is a female. * Solita's middle name means in Aztec. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Solita/Characters